Book Four Air
by Tejayes
Summary: One year after Ozai's defeat, an incident sparks the need for the Avatar to find a lost race of people - his own. Can Aang, his friends, and some surprising new allies restore the Air Nomads before a new menace with an old face finds them first?
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding, Pt 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA or anything involved with the property. I am just a dude wasting his free time with his first ever (overly ambitious, probably) fanfic. Enjoy and don't get mad, okay?**_

CHAPTER 1: THE WEDDING, Part 1

One does not usually associate the season of summer with cold air and frequent periods of snow. That is, unless you live at the South Pole. There, the temperature rarely reaches above chilly any time of the year. There, warmth is a rare commodity found only under forests of dense blankets or in the company of loved ones. There, jumping into the ocean at the local beach wearing little more than a pair of underwear is either part of a bizarre rite of passage or just excruciatingly stupid. The lunatic who committed the act claims it was the former, despite his sister's insistence on the latter.

Whatever the motive for that move was five days ago, the point was that this was no land for vacationers at any time. Especially not on this day. Though the Southern Water Tribe would be hesitant to call the weather event a light flurry, a visitor from the Earth Kingdom would think of it as a heavy snowfall. Fire Nation residents would rather use the word "blizzard." The gale-force winds didn't help the argument against that word.

The expanding influx of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation denizens on this day didn't seem to mind as much as they would on any other day. Why would they? The importance of the day's events at the South Pole received priority over the usual inclement weather.

Sure, some of the visitors would not like the snow and the cold wind, despite their avidity towards the event. Some have not experienced much of it in their lifetimes. At least, that's what she said.

"Wind blows," remarked a teenage girl, finding shelter from the polar version of a breeze in the cabin of an extravagant ship approaching the Pole. One look at the vessel would not suggest royalty; it would blatantly spell it out in boldly printed characters. The girl was not a royal, but she traveled with one.

"So I've heard," said the girl's companion matter-of-factly. "We'll be inside most of the time, so you can focus on other things that blow."

"That's a good idea," snarked the chronically glum girl. "Care to narrow that list down to a single book, or do you prefer to sell the whole encyclopedia at once?"

"This weather is nothing, especially compared to that snowstorm up north. I could have died." The companion remembered that day well. The irony of his rescue – by the very person he had tried to capture – echoed through his mind every day until he eventually joined his would-be prisoner in a quest to end a century-long war. This move had ensured the end of his father's reign as Fire Lord – and, simultaneously, the beginning of his own.

"But you didn't, Zuko," said the girl, brandishing a rare smile. "And we won't today, I know that."

"Are you sure, Mai?" half-joked Zuko.

"Come on, how bad could the ceremony be?"

Zuko didn't bother to answer that. He knew that Mai looked forward to it, and she is not the forward-looking type. He knew that he had a condition that would not allow himself to be as enthused, and he called it "being male." He knew that she knew both facts, as well. Instead of opening his mouth, he just embraced his girlfriend and awaited the ship's arrival.

Meanwhile, another vessel had reached its frigid destination. Though this ship was not nearly as lavish as that of the Fire Lord, it commanded just as much respect, if not more. The winged boar emblazoned on the bow was most likely the reason why. At this moment, however, the boar image wouldn't attract nearly as much attention as the girl just above it, one bare foot on the ship's railing.

"Toph, no!" shouted a man emerging from the cabin. His attire and grooming displayed him as an aristocrat that would not even bother of expressing common human emotions such as fear, while his facial expressions revealed him to be a father knowing little else but fear. Seeing as how his blind daughter was about to leap off the ship onto the ground below, one can understand why.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Dad," replied Toph angrily. "I can feel the earth touching the ship. Master earth _and_ metal bending, remember? It's not that far of a jump for me."

"I know, but–"

"You're not afraid that I'm going to run away again, are you?"

"Listen to your father, Toph," said a woman holding an infant with much care. "You can't do this on your own."

"You've got to be kidding me!" The sound of Toph's indignation would have caused an avalanche if not for the relative flatness of the docking site. I thought I proved to you that I'm not a helpless little girl. You said you understood when I came back home."

"Yes, and we've been allowing you your freedom, Toph," the woman said. "Lao and I have apologized many times, but this time we're right that you need our assistance."

"Watch and re-learn," said Toph confidently as she jumped from the ship to the beach below. A chill shook her body from her feet to her head and back again a few times over the course of a second.

"Toph!" cried Lao.

"Okay, so the ground is a bit cold," Toph admitted, as she walked on. "But I can still do thi–" Toph stopped walking and talking the moment she stepped onto the snow. She didn't know what was worse: the harsh coldness of the snow on her bare feet; the covering of the earth by snow and ice that rendered the blind earthbender truly sightless; or the fact that her parents, after so many months of proving them wrong, were right.

Lao rushed to the freezing and (just this one time) helpless Toph, his wife Poppy not far behind, but taking her time with the baby in her arms.

"I know you are not a helpless little girl anymore, Toph," said Lao lovingly. "You helped defeat the Fire Lord's army, after all." Gently grabbing Toph's hand, Lao continued, "But this time, you might need a little assistance." He placed a pair of fancy shoes, part of the upper-class regalia Toph wore for the ceremony, in Toph's hands.

Toph, realizing her folly, placed the shoes back on her feet. She wouldn't be able to see even if there was earth directly underneath, but she wouldn't freeze her feet off, either. "Thank you," she muttered meekly.

"Ready, Poppy?" Lao asked his wife.

"I am, as is Erni," said Poppy rocking the cooing baby boy in her arms.

"Ready, Toph?" Lao asked his daughter.

"Do I have a choice?" said Toph dejectedly, clinging to her father's arm like she never had, or wanted to.

The Bei Fong family made their way through the town to the ceremonial hall. Despite her travels with the Avatar and the rest of his group, Toph had never seen the South Pole. Thanks to the lack of accessible earth, she still hasn't. From what she was told by her friend Katara, it was once little more than a collection of huts and a barely structural wall of snow. The men were all fighting the Fire Nation, which left the women and children behind. The Fire Nation wiped out nearly all of the waterbenders years ago, leaving an unexperienced Katara as the sole waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.

If Toph could see it, she would have noticed nothing like that dire living situation. Led by Pakku, Katara's master and step-grandfather, waterbenders and other people from the Northern Water Tribe help rebuild the community. Although it was nowhere near as elaborate as the Northern city, this town looked like an actual town with houses, community buildings, and even a few shops. With the Southern warriors all home again and the emigrated Northerners settled in, the South Pole behaved like a long-established community as well.

Plenty of people have already gathered in the hall for the event. Though Toph couldn't sense the guests through her bending, her noteworthy hearing easily recognized many of the voices. She heard the earthbenders Haru and Tyro speaking to an elderly man she did not recognize. Since the man mentioned onions and bananas at one point, she presumed him to be Guru Pathik. Two masters, sword fighter Piandao and firebender Jeong Jeong, chatted casually, never leaking any hint to their connection as members of the White Lotus Society.

A snorting laughter revealed another White Lotus member, King Bumi of Omashu. "One day, old man," Toph said to herself, recalling the day she met the supercentenarian a few months ago. The very old earthbending master challenged the girl, who taught the Avatar how to earthbend, to a battle. Afterwards, he gleefully remarked that she proved why she was more than worthy to teach the Avatar. She not-so-gleefully remarked that he was the first earthbender to defeat her in a long time, vowing a rematch.

She has acquired a strange hankering for rock candy ever since, however.

"I'm not that old yet," a different yet welcome voice said to Toph. She let go of her father's arm to hug the man possessing this voice.

"Good to see you again," said Toph with much admiration in her voice. "Well, you know what I mean."

"I assume the Fire Lord is with you, Master Iroh?" asked Lao.

"No, I came with Li Da," Iroh said, referring to an important looking man surrounded by six very similarly dressed women. "He and the Joo Dee council just declared the Jasmine Dragon the official tea shop of Ba Sing Se!"

"Li Da's a smart guy," said Toph.

Iroh voiced his agreement. "He's an effective leader and a man who knows his tea. Not so good at Pai Sho, however..."

As the Bei Fongs chuckled at this comment, three men prepared for the ceremony in a room behind the main hall. One was dressed very formally, even for the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. As a man of similar age to the chief assisted with the outfit, a teenager peered briefly into the main hall.

"Toph and her family are here now, Dad," the teenager said to the chief.

"Any sign of the Fire Lord or the Avatar?" asked the chief.

"Not yet. I don't have to worry now, do I?"

"I heard someone say they saw the Fire Lord's ship just a few moments ago," said the other man.

"Thanks, Bato," said the chief. "And I'm sure the Avatar is finishing up some business."

"Do we really need all of this, Dad?"

"What do you mean, Sokka?"

"This ceremony, all of these guests... Don't get me wrong. I'm glad to see them all again." Sokka paused for a moment. "Well, most of them. But weddings have always been simple. Boy meets girl, girl loves boy, boy carves betrothal necklace, girl jumps up and down giddily. The end."

"First of all, Sokka, don't ever let your sister hear that. Second, this ceremony was Jayla and Katara's idea. I'm not loving the fuss or especially this suit, but they wanted this marriage to mean more than usual."

"Don't forget about this day, Hakoda," reminded Bato.

"Oh yeah," said Sokka as he remembered. "It was one year ago today that Aang defeated Ozai and ended the war."

Hakoda nodded. "We thought it would be a good idea to celebrate not only our marriage..."

"...but also the anniversary of the end of the Fire Nation's tyranny," said a lovely woman in a house not far from the ceremonial hall. Three younger girls and one elderly woman were busy transforming the woman from lovely to resplendent.

"Yes, yes, the world's welfare is wonderful," said the older woman, "but this is truly your day, Jayla."

"Aww, thank you, Kanna," said Jayla.

"Please, call me Mom." Kanna turned her attention to one of the girls. "Why don't you take a break, Katara? I'll take over."

"I'm fine, Gran-Gran," said Katara, running a warm iron over a increasingly smooth and beautiful light-blue dress. "Besides, it's almost ready." This happily-voiced message did not come without a hint of grief that Kanna picked up on.

"Are you sure you're fine, Katara? I know how much your mother meant to you, and today you will be receiving a new mom."

Katara paused, holding up the iron so it wouldn't harm the dress. "I said I'm fine. Mom is gone, and I've accepted that." She said it in a way that made it hard to believe that Katara herself believed it. "Dad loves Jayla, and I will love her, too." A tear fought its way out of Katara's eye. "I know I will."

"Now, dear. I'm sure Kya is happy for you and Hakoda and Sokka, no matter what happens. She would have wanted the three of you to move on and enjoy your lives." This brought a faint smile to Katara's lips and her left hand to the ironing table for stability. "Now, may I take over, please?"

Katara assented and moved to hand her grandmother the iron. However, the iron's weight and Katara's inattention following the talk caused her grip to break. The iron dropped squarely on Katara's left hand – her little finger, to be precise.

"Are you all right?" asked Kanna with great concern.

Katara, being a master-level waterbender with the ability to heal, checked herself using her bending talents. Wincing in pain, Katara concluded, "Ow, I think I broke my finger."

Hearing this, Jayla arose amidst the protests of the maids attending to her hair, makeup, and manicure. She carefully walked over to her stepdaughter-to-be. "Let me take a look, okay?" Jayla asked gingerly. Katara complied, showing her injured hand.

Immediately, Jayla bent a small amount of water around Katara's finger. "It'll be alright, Katara. I know I will never replace Kya in your heart, and I don't want to. She was a great woman, and you have proven her sacrifice not to be in vain."

The pain of Katara's finger and Jayla's words temporarily overshadowed any feeling of regret in Katara's heart. She remembered how her mother lied to a Fire Nation soldier, trading her life so that Katara could live on. She remembered many of the feats she accomplished in the life following that sacrifice – learning to waterbend under a master that once refused female students, defeating the immensely strong daughter of the evil former Fire Lord, meeting the Avatar, falling in love with the Avatar...

"You have done so much for all of us in the Water Tribes and the world, Katara. I feel honored to be included in your family."

Katara smiled, this time without a single negative emotion tainting the smile. Nearly a minute after Jayla started, Katara's finger was completely mended.

"That's amazing," said Katara. "I still can't mend broken bones at all, let alone so quickly."

Jayla smiled somewhat smugly. "Not that I don't appreciate how you overturned centuries of Water Tribe practices, but a lifetime of learning healing only has its benefits."

Katara smiled even more. "Thank you, Mom."

"Unlike Kanna, I'm not asking you to call me that."

"I think it's appropriate. You'll be a great mother."

Jayla rubbed her rounded belly in expectant happiness. "I hope so."

"I hope so, too," Mai said to Zuko just before entering the ceremonial hall. "I'm hungry."

The couple entered the hall, and a number of guests immediately moved to greet the Fire Lord. "Zuko's here," Sokka said to Hakoda and Bato. He started to leave the back room in order to join the small crowd.

"Say hi for us," Bato requested.

"'Hi for us,'" Sokka replied.

Bato sighed. Hakoda chuckled.

And Sokka stopped walking.

Zuko and Mai were talking to a group of teenage girls. Every girl was wearing a green dress and heavy makeup. Recognizing these girls, especially their leader, Sokka slowly double backed into the back room.

"That was quick," said Bato.

"And those were the Kyoshi Warriors," replied Sokka unhappily.

"Still haven't made things up with Suki, huh?" asked Hakoda. Sokka just replied with a sorrowful sigh.

"Still haven't made things up with Sokka?" Zuko asked the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors.

"No," replied Suki. "I've tried a few times, but he still won't talk to me."

"Can _I_ talk to him?" playfully asked a different warrior popping up from the group. Her wide smile hinted more at an opportunity ready to be seized rather than a request to help a friend.

"No, Ty Lee," Mai replied before Suki could open her mouth.

"Why not? We've become friends over the last year. If he doesn't want to talk to Suki, he could talk to one of us."

"I don't think this is the time or place," said Suki.

"You owe me a tea, Ty Lee," a tall warrior with curly brown hair whispered to Ty Lee.

"I was sure she would say okay, Desuka," Ty Lee replied.

"Do you two have to make bets on everything?" Suki asked Desuka and Ty Lee with a slight tone of exasperation.

"Hah!" Ty Lee shouted triumphantly. "Exact words! Now _you_ owe _me _a tea."

"We owe each other a tea," Desuka reasoned, "so we're effectively even. For Today."

"So this is your new partner in crime," said Mai to Ty Lee.

"Uh-huh. Desuka and I became friends right after we joined. We do a lot together, including our little wagers."

Turning to Desuka, Mai asked, "What's the tally?"

"After those last two results, 354 me, 202 sunshine supergirl."

"Nice work," Mai said gesturing for a high five. Ty Lee scowled.

"She went for the high five," said Desuka, granting Mai's wish. With a cheese-eating grin, she continued, "Now you'll have to sweep my room."

Ty Lee moaned in defeat. Zuko and Suki moaned in annoyance.

In the distance, a much larger sound not unlike a moan emerged. The guests, the groom's party, and the bride's party all knew what made that sound, and immediately realized that the person atop the noisemaker was about to arrive.

"The Avatar's here," said Zuko.

"I know that sound," chimed Toph.

"About time," remarked Sokka.

"Aang," said Katara. "May I?"

"Go ahead," said Kanna. "We're almost done."

Katara ran out of the house, past the hall, and towards the beach. A large six-legged bison flew ever closer, with a boy in orange robes and a blue arrow tattoo on his forehead holding its reins. The boy, looking cheerful as usual, and the bison soon landed near the town. The boy, along with a flying lemur, jumped down. Katara ran to the boy and gave him a kiss.

"Aang, you made it," said Katara.

"Why wouldn't I?" replied Aang. The lemur flew around for a little while, then landed on Aang's shoulder.

"Hi, Momo," Katara said to the lemur as she gave it a pat on the head. Momo started to shiver a little.

"Don't worry, we'll be inside soon," Aang told Momo. "That is okay, isn't it?"

"Sure," affirmed Katara. "Just as long as no one gets too hungry before the luncheon. And Appa can stay in the new stable." She pointed towards a large simple building in the distance. It was outside the town, but not too far. "That should keep him warm, and there's plenty of hay for him to eat."

"Thanks," said Aang. "This place has improved even more since I was here last."

Katara smiled. "Isn't it great? The Southern Water Tribe is returning to its former strength. The Northern Tribe is still strong, and we've been finding even more swamp tribes."

Aang nodded. "The Water Tribes are definitely back."

"Shall we go? The wedding is about to start."

"Sure."

Katara walked ahead. Aang hesitated a little, but he followed soon enough, Appa and Momo in tow.

All the while, an uninvited figure watched the Avatar and his company from a distance...


	2. Chapter 1: The Wedding, Pt 2

1CHAPTER 1: THE WEDDING, Part 2

The wedding was about to begin. Attendants lined the normally furniture-free ceremonial hall with long cushions for the guests, who were all now seated. Jayla's family filled the front cushion on the right side of the hall, save for one spot near the center aisle. The rest of the right side comprised mostly of Northern Water Tribe members.

Li Da and the Joo Dee Council filled out a row in the middle of the right side, with the Kyoshi Warriors in the row behind. Desuka and one of the Joo Dees spoke about Li Da, including how the ruler of Ba Sing Se is in his late 40's. Desuka didn't like this, because she though he looked younger. Ty Lee, on the other hand, somewhat silently reveled in this fact, as it meant one less day of laundry duty for her.

Piandao and Bumi also joined the right side, though they didn't sit directly next to each other. Every once in a while, they would glance at each other in silent communication. This was usually followed by a snorting laughter. No one seemed to mind this anymore.

The Southern Water Tribe's residents filled the majority of the left side's seats. Kanna, Pakku, and Sokka sat in the front row, leaving a spot near the aisle much like the one on the right side.

Aang and Momo sat one row behind, as did Zuko and Mai. Mai expressed her boredom more than anyone else in the hall. Zuko kept his similar thoughts to himself, as it would be unbecoming of a Fire Lord to be vocal about it. Times like this reminded Zuko how good it was to be a pariah.

The Bei Fong family sat a few rows back, with Toph seated rather restlessly between her father and Iroh. Erni started to jostle just as restlessly in his mother's arms. Poppy tried to rock him to sleep, but the cold air caused too much discomfort. Toph took a black bracelet, made of a chunk of meteor, off her left arm. She bent its form around itself to generate some mild heat, then fashioned it into a flat rectangular shaped. She handed the warm plate to her mother, who placed it on the boy's head, the only part of his body left exposed. This seemed to calm him down.

Pathik sat adjacent to Jeong Jeong near the rear, Haru and Tyro behind them in the very last row. Haru asked his father where Katara was. Tyro replied with a hypothesis that she was still with Jayla. Jeong Jeong hoped they would arrive soon, while his guru neighbor lightly admonished the firebending master for his lack of patience.

They all sat facing the rear of the hall, which had been beautifully decorated with red silks and white flowers, gifts from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, respectively. In the center of the scene stood Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe. To his left stood Hakoda, dressed even more sharply than what is usually fitting for a chief, and Bato. The three stood watching the hall's door in a mixture of anticipation and apprehension while a Water Tribe band played music to cut the monotony of the wait.

The wait soon ended, as a pair of waterbenders slowly opened the icy doors to the hall. The entirety of the guests, save Toph and Erni, turned to the doors to see a radiant coated figure bathed in the mid-afternoon sunlight behind her. Her short, lightly curly black hair reminded some of the ocean's foam-accented waves delicately undulating in a summery moonlight, while others didn't care about such unnecessariness. Those people just cared that Jayla finally arrived, with Katara directly behind her.

The two women walked slowly up to the silky stage as the band played a processional theme. As soon as Jayla arrived next to her groom, Katara helped the bride remove her coat. This revealed every detail of a glorious light-blue gown that accentuated every feature of Jayla's beauty, including the child yet to be born.

Arnook made a motion, and Katara and Bato took their seats in the empty spaces on their respective sides. Katara felt somewhat weird seated next to Jayla's family instead of her own, but soon they would be her family as well, so this made it easier. She looked at her grandmother, brother, and boyfriend on the other side of the hall and smiled.

"Friends," Arnook began, "I am more than honored to have been asked to join these two in marriage. Hakoda, my fellow chief, and Jayla, whom I have known well ever since she took care of my daughter." This phrase made Sokka cringe and Suki want to sulk.

"This is already a day to remember," continued Arnook, "as the anniversary of the end of a long, unpleasant era. Now, a new era will begin in not only Hakoda and Jayla's lives, but in all of ours."

Katara took another glance at Aang, expecting him to look as cheerful as usual. Instead, Aang looked depressed hearing words about "new eras."

The ceremony continued. Hakoda and Jayla read vows to each other. As they did, nearly every couple in the audience expressed their love for each other in a variety of ways. Lao rested his hand on Poppy's shoulder, much to Toph's annoyance. Mai, smiling for the first time during the wedding, cuddled up next to Zuko. Pakku and Kanna held each other's hands. Sokka and Suki glanced in each other's general directions forlornly.

After all the words have been said, Hakoda presented a hand-carved necklace and placed it delicately around Jayla's neck. Arnook finished the ceremony by saying, "Congratulations, Hakoda and Jayla. May your love prosper for years to come." Hakoda kissed Jayla, and the audience applauded.

Less than an hour later, the hall had been converted once again. In place of the silks, flowers, and cushions were tables adorned with food. Water Tribe cooks had prepared traditional dishes, some of which had won over people used to their native Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom fare. Still, those who could stomach sea prunes or boiled arctic hen could partake in food made by guest chefs from the other two lands. The steamed boarfish dumplings attracted Mai in particular.

"That's better," she said after eating her third dumpling. "I was starving to death."

"These are the best boarfish dumplings I ever had," remarked Zuko. "Must be the cold water fish they used."

"I think the chef put buffaloradish in it," Ty Lee chimed.

"It's curry and onion, I'm telling you," Desuka added.

"Would you please stop betting on everything here," Suki demanded.

"We actually haven't wagered anything yet," Desuka corrected. "But now that you mention it..."

"That's enough, you two. Besides, it's pickled parsnip."

As the Kyoshi Warriors annoyed Zuko and Mai about dumpling ingredients, Katara searched for Aang. She wanted to ask about his sad disposition earlier, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Sokka," Katara asked her brother as she found him near the tea table, "have you seen Aang lately?"

"He went outside a few minutes ago," Sokka replied. "Maybe he went to check on Appa."

"He went the wrong way, then," Iroh interjected as he served tea to guests. "Aang turned right as he exited, and the stable would be on the left"

"Thanks, Iroh," said Katara as she headed for the door in a slight hurry.

"She looked really worried about Aang," Sokka mused to Iroh. "Is she sensing something wrong with him?"

"Perhaps," Iroh replied. "Love is a work of art. The viewers pay no heed to the minute flaws that the artist will obsess over forever."

"Like the stray leaves in my cup of tea?"

"Where?!"

"Relax, it was just a what if. And I'd like my tea back, please."

Iroh sheepishly returned Sokka's beverage, just as Suki approached the tea table.

"Could we have a pot of genmaicha for our table, please?" Suki asked.

"I have one brewing. It should be done soon." Iroh left to check on Suki's request.

"So," Suki started awkwardly. "The wedding was nice."

"It was," Sokka continued just as awkwardly.

"Your stepmother is pretty."

"She is."

"Your father looked nice, too."

"Stray leaves."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Neither said anything after that. Iroh came back shortly with the pot of tea Suki wanted.

"Thanks, Iroh," Sokka and Suki said simultaneously as they parted ways. A few steps later, both relaxed visibly.

Meanwhile, Katara continued to look outside for Aang.

Inside, Toph and Lao took their time eating their gila ostrich soup. Poppy and Erni were not joining them.

"Are they back yet?" Toph asked, slurping down a spoonful.

"No," Lao replied, taking another sip.

"Are they back yet?"

"No."

"Are they back yet?"

"Toph, that's getting old."

"Well, excuse me for my lack of vision. The floor's made of snow, hay, and fur, and so many people are talking about food and politics that I can barely hear beyond five tables."

"Actually, there's only four in each direction. And your mother needed to take care of some... business with Erni."

"Even here in this weather, it shouldn't have that long."

Toph had a point, Lao realized. "I know which home they were allowed to use. Maybe we should check on them."

Toph's hand shot up in a flash. "Lead the way."

The two left to find the rest of their family, as Katara continued her search throughout the chilly South Pole for Aang. She was used to the cold air, but she wasn't sure Aang was yet.

Inside, Guru Pathik dropped his cup, which rolled into the back room. Almost everyone else was too busy to notice its deliberate manner, but Pakku and Bumi both picked up on the motion. They offered their help in finding the vessel for the old man (which says something as far as Pakku and Bumi are concerned). The three entered the back room. Jeong Jeong noticed this action, and he cleared his throat for Piandao and Iroh to hear.

Mai heard this, and a thought entered her head. "I think it's a good time to bring our gifts in, Zuko."

"Good idea," Zuko replied as he started to get up.

"I can get them myself," Mai replied as she gestured for him to stop.

"There's quite a few of them."

"They're small, though. It's no big deal."

"Oh, that reminds me," Suki interrupted. "We better give the couple our gift."

"What did you bring?" asked Mai.

"A jeweled Kyoshi fan. It's in my..." Suki checked her sleeves for the fan, but it wasn't in either one. "Oh, no, I must have dropped it."

Ty Lee jumped out of her seat so hard that the chair crashed to the ground. "I'll find it!"

"_I'll_ find it," Desuka added.

Suki grunted in irritation and frustration, but an idea came to her.

"If you two want to make a wager out of this," said Suki dryly, "the first to find the fan can have this piece of cake." She held up the large pastry slice, covered in enough icing to make the other Kyoshi Warriors want to take on the wager as well. They didn't leave, though, since Ty Lee and Desuka both bolted for the door.

"Have fun, you two," Suki muttered as the two friendly rivals left. She started to eat the piece of cake.

"That's mean, Suki," Mai noted. "I like it." She also exited the hall.

The three men who entered the backroom were soon joined by three other men, casually strolling in as if they didn't notice the room's current occupants. "Don't leave us out just because we're Fire Nation," Piandao softly stated as he, Jeong Jeong, and Iroh joined their White Lotus comrades.

"Is something the matter?" asked Jeong Jeong.

"There may be another visitor at this wedding," replied Pakku. "One that was not on the guest list."

"I sensed an odd chi while meditating before the ceremony," said Pathik uneasily, "and I noticed it again just a few moments ago."

While this revelation stirred the Fire Nation elders, the hunts continued for an Avatar, a mother and son who weren't in a specific house, a jeweled fan, and a collection of gifts. Another hunt, one by the mysterious figure, was just about to end.

After nearly ten minutes of looking around for Aang, Katara started to conclude that Aang flew off for somewhere far away. Then, it occured to her that there was one place she didn't look, and she admonished herself for not thinking about it earlier.

Toph and Lao left the house they thought Poppy and Erni would be in. Lao, the protective family man he is, exhibited the roots of panic on his face. Toph, however, heard a noise from a distance.

"That's Erni," she told her father, who couldn't hear nearly as well as his daughter.

"Where?" Lao asked quickly.

"I'm not sure, but it was in that direction," replied a pointing Toph.

"Lead the way," requested Lao. Toph proudly goaded her father towards the noise, though she still needed his help to avoid running into a wall.

"Found you," exclaimed Ty Lee as she found the gift fan. "I just hope the cake isn't a lie." She grabbed the fan and decided to look for Desuka to let her know the contest was over.

On the ship she and Zuko arrived on, Mai carefully stacked the gifts in her arms, including four silver goblets, a large bundle of Fire Nation herbs, and a rug from the royal palace Zuko thought was an eyesore. As the load swayed ungainly in her arms, a noise from just outside the room startled Mai nearly enough for it to collapse.

"Who's there?" asked Mai.

"I thought I'd find you here," Katara said as she made her way past the frozen Fire Nation banners. Aang was indeed sitting in his lonesome, Momo sleeping on his head for mutual warmth, in the ruined battleship where he and Katara began their journey to defeat the warmongering Fire Nation nearly two years ago. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Sort of," Aang replied.

"Was it something said during the wedding?"

"Sort of again. Everything today just reminded me of what I've been thinking lately."

"So it's nothing new."

"Look at the guests today. Sure, there are a few things that have changed for the worse."

Sokka and Suki continued to eat in the hall, giving each other a blink of a glance every so often.

"But still, there are new relationships..." Hakoda and Jayla kissed each other per the goading of the guests.

"...As well as old ones still going strong." Zuko entered the store room to Mai's combined relief and vexation. Despite Mai's request, Zuko wanted to help Mai. Plus, he wanted to be alone with her for a moment. That made Mai's vexation disappear as Zuko took hold of the herbs and two goblets.

"Families are expanding..." Toph and Lao entered the stable where Appa had some new company. Poppy apologized to her worried husband and daughter, but explained that Erni became very happy thanks to the lovable large furball.

"...and friendships are forming..." Ty Lee found Desuka resting in a snowbank for some reason. Desuka always was a bit adventurous, Ty Lee told herself.

"...and continuing as well." The White Lotus elders partook in the events at the reception, though not without reservations amidst the news of a possibly hostile presence.

Katara had an inkling of what Aang was getting at, as he continued.

"Ever since defeating Ozai, much of the world has changed. The Fire Nation has become friendly again. Ba Sing Se and the rest of the Earth Kingdom are improving. And that's nothing compared to the Water Tribes."

It was then that Katara truly understood.

"But the Air Nomads are still gone," Katara said.

"I am the last airbender. Once I pass on, the balance of the world will crumble."

"That's not true. I'm sure you'll have children, and they'll be airbenders, I bet. And they'll have children, and so on. It'll be many generations once the Avatar cycle reaches air again, and by then the Air Nomads should be flourishing."

"I know that, but what if it doesn't happen? What if something prevents me from–"

"HELP! HEEEEELP!"

This cry interrupted Aang's pessimistic hypothesis, and he, Momo, and Katara instinctively ran towards the scream. Toph heard it also, but she didn't need to tell her parents about it. Zuko and Mai easily recognized the voice behind the cry, as did the Kyoshi Warriors in the ceremonial hall. Everyone was surprised to hear something this desperate, save for perhaps the White Lotus members.

Aang, Katara, and Momo were the first to reach the source of the plea for help. Ty Lee greeted the two in tears as she directed them to Desuka. Her friend and rival was completely motionless.

"She isn't–" Aang began.

"No," replied Ty Lee trying to calm down, "she's still breathing. But it's very faint. I try everything to wake her up, but nothing's working."

As she explained the situation, Katara melted some snow into water and wrapped it around her hands to start a healing process. She attempted to work with Desuka's chi and get her back to consciousness. Soon after, the Bei Fongs arrived on Appa, who was told just to follow the screaming. Zuko and Mai arrived next, and Mai gave her old friend a tight sympathetic hug.

Katara stopped her waterbending. Desuka remained motionless. Katara noticed something peculiar about Desuka's chi, but that wasn't the issue. In fact...

"I can't seem to find anything wrong," Katara concluded. "Her vital functions are still working. It's like she's just a... shell."

"You don't mean," Aang hypothesized, "like when I'm in the spirit world, do you?"

"As odd as it sounds, I do."

"Desuka?" Suki asked as she and the Kyoshi Warriors entered the scene.

"We should get her inside, so she doesn't freeze," Zuko suggested. "Believe me, that wouldn't be good."

Aang, Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee lifted Desuka's body onto Appa and flew towards town. The rest made their way on foot to the hall to inform the others.

Inside the house the Bei Fongs were allowed to use, Desuka lay in a bed, still motionless. Ty Lee continued to hold a tearful vigil as the newlyweds entered the room.

"Mind if I take a look?" Jayla asked.

"Please," Ty Lee sobbed.

"Don't strain yourself," Hakoda told his pregnant wife.

Jayla performed the same healing waterbending Katara tried, though with many more years of expertise behind it. Not even she could bring Desuka out from her nearly lifeless state.

"This chi..." Jayla said to herself.

She gave up after a while, telling Ty Lee that nothing could be done.

Many of the wedding's guest waited outside of the house, worried. Most of the actions were mere speculation and words of comfort and condolence. Sokka, however, noticed two curious actions. One was his master, Piandao, staring seemingly into dead air, but following a path. The other was Guru Pathik, telling no one in particular, "In there." Oddly enough, he said this just as Piandao's path of vision stopped just in front of the old guru.

Seconds later, Desuka awoke.

Ty Lee's joyous relief was loud enough to alert the rest of the guests that Desuka was okay. Most sighed in celebration. Sokka glanced at his master and the guru in suspicion.

An hour later, Desuka recovered from the shock. With Ty Lee, Hakoda, and Jayla present, and a good crowd within earshot outside, she explained what happened. She was looking for the fan, as Ty Lee was. She met a man, or at least she assumed it was a man, and asked him if he had seen anything like the fan anywhere. He didn't answer right away, so she ignored him. A second or two later, as she turned away, he touched both of her shoulders. Startled, she immediately turned around. He was already walking away, and he motioned for her to follow him.

Desuka followed for a few minutes, and she took a look around her. When she looked back at the man, he was gone. Seconds later, she heard Ty Lee scream. It was quite a distance away, but she followed the scream.

She arrived to find herself being lifted onto Appa. She thought she was dead.

Hakoda, guessing what happened for Desuka to return, interrupted. "Did you see the man's face?"

Desuka thought for a second, then replied, "Not well. It appeared very... blue."

This confused everyone who had listened. Zuko, who was also listening, had an idea, but he couldn't think it was correct.

Another hour passed. The party was over, and the guests were ready to head out. Sokka, in charge of cleaning up, carried a large heap of trash to a burn pile just outside of town. As he returned for another load, he noticed the White Lotus members talking behind a wall. He was curious about the actions exhibited before Desuka's return, so he stealthily found a place where he could eavesdrop without being noticed.

"No idea who it could have been, though?" Sokka heard Jeong Jeong ask.

"I'm afraid not," Iroh replied. "But it's obvious that we are dealing with a spiritbender."

Sokka's eyes opened wide in disbelief. _Spiritbender? You mean there's a _fifth_ bending style? _Sokka wanted to rant about this, but he wanted even more not to be caught.

"And that is why we shouldn't say anything to anyone," added Pakku. "Spiritbending is a very frightening concept to most people."

"The last thing we need," continued Bumi, "is people hiding in their homes afraid of a similar attack."

_So it was an attack, _Sokka thought. _Can this possibly get any fishier?_

"Then it's settled," stated Pathik. "We divulge of this knowledge to no one."

"Agreed," concluded Piandao. "This stays among the seven of us for now."

Sokka started counting with his fingers as he thought. _Piandao, Pathik, Bumi, Pakku, Iroh, Jeong Jeong. That's six. But who's the seventh?_

_..._

_Oh. I am _so _not great at stealth._

Meanwhile, Katara asked to see Aang in the back room of the ceremonial hall. Jayla was in there as well.

"Hi, Miss Katara's New Mom," Aang greeted awkwardly.

"Call me Jayla."

"Right. Sorry that your wedding day had to end with something so... yeah. Desuka's all right, isn't she?"

"She is," Katara replied, "and she's the reason we wanted to talk to you."

Aang looked confused. It was one of those days to look confused, apparently.

"When we tried to heal her," Jayla proceeded, "we noticed something odd about her chi."

"You see, Aang," added Katara, "healers can sense rudimentary differences among chi. Non-benders and benders have different chi, as do waterbenders, earthbenders, and firebenders."

"We've each healed people of all of those kinds before," said Jayla, "but Desuka's chi didn't 'feel' like any of them. I've never experienced a chi like it before."

"But I have," said Katara.

"May I see your hand, Aang?" Jayla asked. Aang complied, and Jayla waterbent the hand as if she was healing it.

"What's going on?" Aang asked, more confused than ever.

"You were right, Katara. The water, earth, and fire chis are there, but a fourth dominates."

"Remember the conversation we had on the battleship, Aang? About being the last airbender? The thing is, Desuka's chi felt exactly like your dominant chi."

Aang's mind raced. "Are you saying...?"

Katara answered before he could finish. "Yes. We believe Desuka may be an airbender."


End file.
